


If you hit me once, I will hit you twice

by roseyrosee



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dominant/Submissive, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Please dont hate me for this, Possible Mpreg, Self Lubrication, a/b/o dynamics, always shevine, heat - Freeform, possible kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyrosee/pseuds/roseyrosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say love is a gamble, its everything or nothing. But what if you are an alpha who has everything,but not a hand to lend and heart to love?? Then what are the stakes?? Will it be lives or something more??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own any characters/people mentioned here except for a few OMCs and OFCs. This story is a work of fiction.No copyright infringements or insult intended.
> 
> I have never read a werewolf shevine fic. and I desperately wanted to read one. And finally after searching for a longtime i decided to write one myself. 
> 
> English is not my first language and there might be some mistakes. Feel free to point them out. This fic is unbeta'ed.  
> This is my first long fic in the fandom and i really hope you can tolerate this until it is finished.
> 
> ps: the weres in the story will be called a man, person etc becuz this story is set up in a society were Weres rule and i am pretty sure they would not like to be called creatures.

\---------Shelton Pack Land-----------

“I can’t believe this bullshit! Why should we go there? Why can’t they come here? After all we are the most powerful pack in the continent” Usher said turning towards his best friend.

Shakira was cleaning her finger nails and feigning disinterest as that was the only and best way to get Usher to shut up. And she had been successful for past few days.

“Shake !! Are you even listening to me??”

“I have asked you a thousand times not to call me Shake Ush.”

Usher narrowed his eyes at Shakira.

“Don’t call me Ush Shake Shake Shakira.” Usher sing songed.

“And divert me from the topic at hand” He added as an afterthought.

“Who me?”Shakira asked with wide innocent eyes.

“Those wide Bambi like eyes won’t work this time Shakira. At least not after I saw you with a twenty year old omega’s tongue down your throat just before..” Usher checked his twenty thousand dollar watch which to his surprise was finally working and added “seven minutes thirty seconds”

“Oh please.. the kid was coming on to me too hard. And which Alpha would want to turn down an omega?” She asked immediately regretting it when he saw the glint in Usher’s eyes.

Usher smirked and said “Now that brings us back to the matter which I was discussing and you weren’t listening.”

“Usher you really need to stop talking about this. My head is hurting.”Shakira interrupted before he could continue.

“Stop talking about what, five foot one alpha?” Usher asked teasing.

“Don’t make fun of my height, you slut of an alpha”.. Shakira said

“I am the slut. Huh??” Usher retorted.

Shakira thought about it for a moment and sighed.

Usher smelled defeat and continued “so back to the topic. It is them who want to make a deal with us. Why can’t they come here?”

“I don’t know Usher and from the stupid constipated look on your face I am pretty sure you already have an answer”

Usher glared at Shakira and then smiled. She wasn’t just a slut after all she had brains to match her look.

“You are right. I firmly believe that they are sissies. They are too scared to step into such a powerful territory.” Usher gloated.

“Sissies?? Why do you think that”? Shakira asked confused.

“Oh please..Which pack would live in Los Angeles with humans?? I am really sure they are just sissies and can't face a real powerful wolf.”

“Come on Ush. They want our Alpha, who is the most powerful Alpha in the continent i might add,  to marry their son. So if they were that scared they would never ask for something like this” Shakira tried to reason with Usher.

“You know why they want our Alpha to marry their meek little omega son Shakira?”

Shakira shook her head and Usher continued “because they are scared of our expanding power. They know sooner or later we will take them down too. So they want make peace with us.

 All they have is money and nothing else. They want power like us. They want respect. And I am one hundred percent confident that they would go to any extend to make sure of this for instance giving up their own son like nothing”

“May be you have a point” Shakira said and Usher smiled in triumph.

A few moments of silence passed before Shakira broke it.

“ Hey Ush? Do you know why our Alpha is agreeing to this? I mean traditionally he should marry somebody from our own pack and believe me I have never seen somebody more traditional than Alpha Blake.”

“Shakira, do you know something? Just minutes before I thought you had a brain but now I am pretty sure it is pea sized” Usher teased her.

“Shut up Usher. And tell me if you know the reason” Shakira said with a pout.

“Like the whole world knows we are a very powerful pack and we didn’t become powerful within a day. It took centuries for us to reach this level. When Alpha Blake took charge of the pack after his father’s death we started expanding the pack beyond territories. We attacked the neighboring packs and won very battle we fought. We killed every werewolf who dared to challenge us.”

Shakira regretted her question and gave an exasperated sigh at Ushers lecture and butted in “Usher I already know the pack history. Remember I was there with you people.”

Usher gave her a sheepish look which meant to convey ‘you know I am passionate about the pack’.

Shakira waved her hands and signaled him to continue.

And Usher did …immediately..

“So coming back to your question ..I will give you a hint so you can find the answer..It’s one word.

  Starts with M and ends with Y .

  It rhymes with HONEY

  and surprise,We don’t have it any.”

Shakira gave him a deathly glare “Jackass,You didn’t need to make me sound so dumb. You could have just told me we need the money to expand territories.”

“Now what is the fun in that shake shake shakira?”

“I hate you!!”

“Oh I know that..”

“So money is the reason why the most traditionalist alpha in the world is going to break tradition. It makes sense. But I really hope that the omega is a submissive little thing. Otherwise he is going to suffer. Blake would just bend him to his will.”

Shakira said thinking how her pack and the Alpha treated omegas. Usually they were considered good old housewives. And Shakira didn’t like that ..not even a bit.

Usher’s voice derailed her train of thoughts.

“I heard the omega is really very submissive, under his father’s thumb. And that might have been the reason why he agreed to marry our Alpha .” a moment later he added as an afterthought “not that any of us give a shit about his agreement.”

“USHER !!” Shakira  shrieked “Don’t be a sexist. You know that there are liberation groups for omega rights, right?? They will just guillotine you!”

“Oh please what can stupid omegas do more than spread their legs?” Usher asked with a booming laugh.

“Usher just cut it out. You know I don’t like this stuff” Shakira said gravely.

“Sorry Shakes. This is how it is in our pack and I am pretty sure it is the same in all the neighboring packs.”

Shakira just shook her head sadly. And Usher hated to see Shakira sad.

“Hey you know what is our Alpha’s cute little bride -to -be omega’s name?”

“No I don’t know. I am not the one who is Alpha’s second-in command.”

“Don’t make a jab at me. Anyway I forgive you” Usher said waving his hands in air like..like..a Diva and Shakira chuckled at that.

Satisfied usher continued.

“His name is Carson Daly”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come away, come away, death,  
>  And in sad cypress let me be laid.  
> Fly away, fly away, breath;  
>  I am slain by a fair cruel maid.  
> My shroud of white, stuck all with yew,  
>  O, prepare it!  
> My part of death, no one so true  
>  Did share it.  
> -Come Away, Come Away, Death, William Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried making this a colorful chapter with warmth and mirth.  
> but it ended up something like this, angsty and full of trouble.
> 
> may be angsty is all my sleep muddled brain could think of.  
> I promise next chapter will be a bit more funny.(i will only write it after i wake up)
> 
> And the title is not my creation.I pretty sure it is somebody's lj heading but i cant remember the person.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blake was packing so that he and his chosen group of alphas could leave the territory before dawn breaks.

He filled his bag with whatever clothes he could get his hands on, not that he had many.

When he was finished he turned towards the window. The sky was still dark..no life..no hope..

He was seriously regretting his decision to marry some stupid omega from the city. He hated cities and city people. They always wore a mask. And truth to be told, without their façade they were quite ugly. He was sure his would be bride was one of them. All pretenses and no substance.

He always thought he would marry somebody who will know him better than himself. Somebody who will complete him. Somebody who will provide not just warmth but comfort too. Somebody who will understand his decisions even if they were against it. Somebody who will not question him but who will voice their thoughts without reproach. He didn't want some high profile diva. He wanted a friend, a soul mate.

He was often called ruthless. And probably they were right. Everyone was afraid of him, his wolf who always lay just beneath his skin ready to pounce at any moment. But nobody knew the real him. The one who still cries on his mom’s death anniversary. The one who still mourns the loss of his innocence. The one who wishes he was still a child so he could hide in his father’s chest when thunder splits the dark sky. The one who still searches for that innocent child in him.

He wished he was still that child who had no bloody tinge to his smile only clarity and warmth. He wanted a mate who would make him feel like that child again. He wanted a mate full of love, laugh and life. He wanted someone who was pure, someone who could be his mother, father and brother. Someone who could give him all the love in the world and more.

But he knew his ideas would be considered stupid. No real alpha would think of trivial feelings like love and comfort. He was an alpha and he didn’t need warmth and smile. All he needed was territories and more blood to drench in.

He seldom thought about how he became like this.  It was maybe because he didn’t care or maybe… maybe because he was afraid..too afraid that the kid was still there in him..too afraid that he would find him again..too afraid that it would hurt..too afraid that forgotten past will haunt not just his dreams but his soul too..

His past…maybe he will think about it someday..yes he will consider it someday..when night creeps in and only shadows are left behind he will think about it. Maybe it would hurt less then.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard a noise behind him. He turned back to see Usher standing in the doorway. He knew why he was there. So he nodded his head and Usher left without a sound.

He turned back towards the window and saw first rays of sun painting the sky with colors..with life. He wished he could have some colors..some..

He shook his head at his own stupidity. The only color he could and should have is red. He had made sure of it previously and he will make sure of it in the future too.

He promised himself that he was an alpha and will behave like one. No one will ever see the real him. He will be Alpha Blake.

 He turned towards his bed and took his bag .He had a bride to attain.

Bride.. his bride.. maybe one day he could show him  his past..the real Blake..but he knew it was a story for another day..


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some say the world will end in fire,  
> Some say in ice.  
> From what I’ve tasted of desire  
> I hold with those who favor fire.  
> But if it had to perish twice,  
> I think I know enough of hate  
> To say that for destruction ice  
> Is also great  
> And would suffice.  
> -Robert Frost, Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to me but i am still angsty.  
> Thanks to all those who read the first two chapters and if it weren't for you guys i would have been like a tortoise.  
> Finally I want all to know that I am pretty stupid with punctuations (and english in general). I really don't know where to use a coma or a semicolon so i am using them where i ever felt like.  
> P.S: Please don't feel my Notes are longer than the chapters I post, which of course is completely false; no really...  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Usher POV**

Usher was sitting in the passenger seat of the car and looking through the window at the galloping trees. Shakira was driving and she seemed lost in her own thoughts. Huh! It would be god’s grace if they reached their destination without any accident. Not that something like a vehicle crash could actually kill them. He didn’t want somebody else to die even if they were humans

Humans..He was pretty sure he would meet some of them today. After all he was going to LA, where most of the humans had taken asylum. He didn’t despise humans like most people thought he did. He just didn’t understand the purpose of such weak creatures. They weren’t as strong as werewolves. He was ninety nine percent certain that he could crush them with just a single hand. They didn’t do anything worthwhile in the society either. Were’s didn’t even marry humans. They were low lives and that was it, nothing more.

There weren't any humans in Oklahoma; Alpha Blake had made sure of that. Even Kansas, Texas and all other territories under them had no humans. Why he did something like that was beyond anybody’s thoughts. Nobody questioned him and probably nobody ever will.

Perhaps it has something to do with the day he became the Alpha. No one knew what happened that day. When the people of the pack went to sleep Gerald, Blake’s father, was the Alpha. But the sun rose soaking the pack land in blood. He could still remember the moments he stood confused thinking whether it had rained blood last night.

They all had their answers when they saw a sixteen year old Blake, no..Alpha Blake, standing there soaked in blood and flesh. Some werewolves’ heads were rolling near his feet. His tooth was dripping crimson. He held a still beating heart in his right hand and a few ribs in his left.

It was the scariest scene Usher had ever witnessed and he genuinely hoped that he would never have to witness that again. But something in the wind warned that his hopes would be dashed.

That incident marked the rise of an Alpha. And the death of the most beautiful soul he knew- his dearest friend. Sometimes, he still felt sad that he couldn’t find his Bee in Alpha Blake. But time changes people, right?

He turned his head and looked in the rear view mirror. He could see Blake sleeping in the backseat. But he knew it was just a façade because Blake never slept like this-calm and peaceful.

There was a time when they were all happy. Not alphas, not betas and not omegas. They were just kids. They only knew to love. They laughed and they lived. But now he felt like those times were centuries earlier. He found it difficult to recollect even his own mother’s face.

He still laughed and still lived but that was for making sure he wasn’t a dead body at least not yet.

Even though he wouldn’t voice this, somewhere in the deep pit of his heart he hoped that he could be happier. He wished that they all could be happier.

He was nudged from his thoughts when Shakira touched his knee. She was looking at him with a small smile. He simply smiled back at her and he knew his best friend would understand all he wanted to say. That he was fine. That he was happy because he still had her in his life. That..that he still missed his Bee.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shakira POV**

Shakira could read Usher like an open book, a book with slightly jaded edges. Usher wasn’t usually gloomy. It hurt her to see him like this.

Hurt…Shakira chuckled inwardly when she thought about the word. She rarely associated that word with her anymore. Because she was hurt so many times that she could hardly remember all the instances. But there were a few which always nagged her..like her omega mother’s screams when she was beaten and raped by her own husband; like her own screams when her father did the same to her; like the memories of her mother’s bloody corpse.

Her mother always told her that God was merciful and that was why he made her an Alpha even when physically she was petite like an Omega. Probably her mother was right. No, her mother was certainly right. Being an Alpha made up for her lack of size. It gave her courage and strength; Courage to finally stand up against her brutal father; Strength to shred him into pieces without wavering.

She could feel the foggy memories raising their heads.

She couldn’t let those demons strangle her. She needed air to breath. So she twisted around to look at Usher.

He was still looking out of the window. She could see sprinting trees and passing streets. She knew what he was thinking- about the time when they all were just like the trees..running around, full of life, happy. That was the time when Blake was Bee, Usher was Ushi and Shakira was Shake. But they were not those kids anymore. They changed. Time altered them all.

She knew that beneath the hard layers and defenses all those powerful alphas were just haunted spirits searching for salvation.

He reached out for Usher. A simple touch that would assure her that they were all alive; a simple touch that would assure her that that they still had hope.

Hope..she smiled at the thought.

Usher turned to look at Shakira.

He smiled back. And she understood all his unsaid, unheard thoughts.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing important.. just a tad bit fun (i really hope thats how this feels to you guys ).  
> I am not from US so i am not exactly familiar with the places so please forgive me if i wrote something wrong  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usher couldn’t stand the atmosphere in the car any more. Melancholy gripped them all tight. He didn’t want them to wallow in self pity.

So he called out.

“Hey Shakira ?”

Shakira was still driving and turned towards him without actually taking her eyes off the road.

“Yeah Usher”? She asked

“Is there any way that you would drive us straight to Vegas?’ Usher asked enthusiastically.

“Why do you want to go to Vegas?” Shakira asked confused.

“I heard there were many awesome petting zoos there.” Usher answered with a sweet smile.

“Zoos and you?? Really Usher? Because last time I checked you couldn’t stand any creatures other than Weres” she answered honestly and added at the last moment “unless those mentioned creatures are in the dinner table”

“What?? I don’t eat much.” Usher stated with as much honesty as he could muster with a bag full of chips waiting for him in the back of the car.

Shakira snorted at that.

“Usher now it is the time for a reality check. Why you do you want to go to Vegas?”

“Ah..I heard there were hot showgirls around Vegas. I really wanted to ah..watch them ?”

At Shakira’s cocked eyebrow at that and he added swiftly “okay maybe do a little more than watch”

“Usher please don’t tell me this was the reason why you were suggesting, very strongly I should mention, we should go to the west and take over all the alphas there in the last pack meeting’”

At Usher’s sheepish look Shakira laughed out loud ‘waking’ Blake from his ‘sleep’.

 “What are you guys talking about?” Blake asked

Usher gestured Shakira not to open her mouth even though he knew Blake had already heard everything.

“Ah.. Alpha Blake, Usher was telling me about conquering the western pack lands. He thinks it will be really _useful_ as they have a lot of _investments._ ” Shakira said stressing the words useful and investments so much that even a deaf man could understand what she implied.

Blake gave a small chuckle at that.

Usher pouted and turned towards the window.

And Shakira smiled to herself.

Maybe there was hope.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come with me, I said, and no one knew  
> where, or how my pain throbbed,  
> no carnations or barcaroles for me,  
> only a wound that love had opened.  
> \- Pablo Neruda, Come With Me, I Said, And No One Knew (VII)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to RosaliePrincess, iloveanimeandmanga2000, StayCalmAndBergeron ,Yeahuhhuh , vampireslure,Shevine_222, shevinesbromance, xyougotmehere, siberiamouse, ksh and all the other guests who left kudos not only for this work but also for the other works by me and to each and every wonderful person who read the stupid things I write.
> 
> I do know that I am an amateur writer and there are so many beautiful authors in the fandom and AO3 in general that it completely overwhelms me when I get a good response from you.
> 
> Without you people this fic and anything else I write would not have been possible. You are my inspiration and critics.  
> I love you all and my sincere gratitude for tolerating me and my dim witted ramblings.  
> * my notes are still longer than the chapters I post*  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Daly Residence, LA**

Carson was listening to his father, Alpha Alan, babble about the Alpha Blake and his power. His father had been doing that for the past two weeks. Now he almost knew the Alphas’ territories by heart. He knew everything about the important people of the pack and even about the not-so important people of the pack. And those were nothing compared to the details his father was now feeding to him. Seriously, he really didn’t need to know about Shakira’s hip size. There was a big chance that he might explode at any moment.

His dad, who was a man of few words turned into an instant chatter box at the distant mention of alpha Blake. He could never understand the man’s fascination with the Alpha. He knew the Alpha had more power than any other in continent, perhaps in the world. But he never thought his father was this power hungry; this ambitious. But he seldom understood people’s nature. He couldn’t comprehend even his own feelings.

He knew what people thought about him. Most of the liberal omegas considered him an abomination who refused to get out of his father’s shadow. And the conservatives …they didn’t even consider him. For the alphas he was nothing more than a hole to fuck. He was like a sweet little toy. But he knew alphas …no…he knew an alpha who was different, for whom he had been …Carson closed his eyes at the thoughts. He couldn’t think about that, not now when he was going to be somebody else’s wife in a few days.

Alpha Blake..that is whom he should think about. He prayed to god that the man wouldn’t treat him like a possession. All he wanted was to be treated like a living being and nothing more. But he knew his prayers wouldn’t be heard. God had been angry with him for a long time now.

His saw his dad’s expression change into something bitter and he looked at the man anxiously.

“Did you hear anything from your brother?” his dad asked with the same bitter expression.

“No. He hadn’t called me in weeks.”  Carson answered with a sigh.

“When had the mutt cared about us anyway? All he cares about is his brainless friends.”  Alan told with a dark expression.

“It is not like that dad! He loves us. And his friends are pretty good people too” Carson said hesitantly.

“Good people huh? May be you need your brain checked? Because you are describing the most obnoxious savages I have ever met in my life as ‘good’” Alan said sternly.

Carson couldn’t help but lower his head even though he knew those ‘savages’ were wonderful people.

Satisfied at Carson’s submission Alan got up and walked towards the door. But he stopped when he reached the doorway and looked over at his shoulder and said,

“You should pack your belongings before the Alpha and his pack reach here. He is not a man known for patience. And I don’t want anything to hinder this wedding”

With that he left without pausing for a reply and closed the door behind him.

Carson knew his life was going to change. He was being given up like a piece of rag and he still couldn’t find the audacity to protest.

He sat where he was for a long time unconsciously rubbing the bracelet in his wrist. He looked down at his wrist and a small smile twitched his lips even as his eyes became misty. He read the letters engraved in silver gleaming in moonlight:

_~A L~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a few opinions on these things  
> first, i referred to a male omega as a wife and a bride but i will still call a female alpha as a sister. does this bother anyone?  
> second, what do you think about A B as a nick name? is it a good one?


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the earth can teach us  
> as when everything seems dead  
> and later proves to be alive.  
> \- Pablo Neruda, Keeping Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Adam in this chapter i am pretty sure he will appear after 2 or 3 more chapters.  
> So just be with me and we will wait together for Adam.  
> I am going to post a note after this chapter.  
> i am warning you becuz duh! it is not a chapter.( nothing ominous in the note just something i want you to know)

_Fire…fire everywhere. It was consuming everything around; burning, punishing, killing._

_Stench of burning flesh bathed the air._

_A young boy was watching helpless as fire continued its unrelenting_ _dance of death_ _._

_The boy screamed and screamed until blood filled his throat.._

_But not a soul was moved from the heart breaking cry. Everything seemed dead.._

_..except for the pitiful weeping boy and the pitiless waltzing fire.._

Blake was jolted awake from the nightmare when the car came to a sudden stop. He looked out and read the black board with gold engraved letters ‘ _Daly Mansion_ ’. The board itself announced elegance and pride.

He rubbed a hand across his face and sighed. He had been feigning sleep for the better part of the journey. But it shocked him that he had fallen into a slumber deep enough that he had nightmares. He never slept like this, never let his guard down. But there was something in this dreaded city that told him to tear apart all his masks. There was something in this place that howled at him that he was safe, that he could fall and somebody would be there to catch him.

No ..he can’t think about that. He was an Alpha and an alpha never fell. He scolded himself for the silly thoughts. He had promised himself that he would be Alpha Blake here, not the weeping child.

Blake took a deep breath and willed himself to be the Alpha world knows, respects and fears.

Usher clearing his throat raised him from his musings.

“We are here, Alpha” Usher said twisting around in his seat to look at Blake.

Blake gave him a small nod. And opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the gate opened and they were guided in to a vast drive way adorned with pine trees .The trees stood so still as if they were standing guard to a royal path. It almost gave the impression that they were lifeless.  Blake shook his head at the thought. It seemed these days all he could think about was death.

He knew the inertness was a deceit and felt that even the plants here had excelled in camouflage.

He was surprised when a maple leaf blown away by the wind landed on the car window. He looked around through the window and caught sight of a lonely maple tree.  The tree was a stark contrast to the sentinel pines. It effused valor and stood tall and proud with its autumn foliage.  They radiated life and oozed out emotions.

He couldn't find an explanation for the anomalous maple tree. It had no purpose here; not amongst the stoic lives that pretended till the end of eternity.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alan was extremely pleased and slightly nervous when he saw three black SUVs enter the drive way. He knew it was Alpha Blake and his group. He couldn’t wait to meet the Alpha in person. He had heard the man was a giant. But physical appearance didn't matter as long as nothing came between him and his plans.

His plans..he never contemplated whether his plans were worth the manner he choose to achieve them. He never thought about the faces he had met and wiped away ruthlessly from the earth. He never pondered about the tears that were shed because of him.

He never reflected on his ways because he knew those thoughts would lead him to the face of an alpha who was beaten and often laughed at. He knew those thoughts would lead him to the ashen face of an alpha beaten and tortured to death; to the face of a crumbled soul, his own father.. he knew those thoughts would lead him to the face of a ten year old starved kid clutching at his tattered clothes and begging in the streets for food..

Alan hadn't realized he had been walking until he felt the rays of sun on his face. He walked out of the bright lit corridor to living area where he would meet the Alpha who was never mocked; never beaten. He was going to meet an Alpha who never fell apart and was the epitome of power.

He distinctly wondered at nights how this man became this powerful at such a young age. Alan had tried everything to be like Alpha Blake. But all he achieved was more blood and money.

But these petty things didn’t matter because the man was going to be his son in law soon. The man was going to fulfill his dreams.

He was astonished when a group of alphas came into the room accompanied by his guards. Without a second glance he knew who Alpha Blake was. The man stood graceful and proud, pouring out power and drenching everything within a mile radius. He saw a man no.. a wolf ready to sink its teeth in to your jugular. This was not a man, not just an alpha..This was a real Alpha, The alpha -Alpha Blake.

For the first time in forty years he was taken aback.. he was frightened.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Blake walked into the large and expensive house followed by his pack and the guards of the man he was going to meet.

He tried building up his defenses which were crushed when he entered the city. He reasoned himself to become Alpha Blake. But he couldn’t.

He finally succeeded when he felt a chill down his spine..when he felt threatened, because the pungent odor of treachery and violence hung heavy in the air. He was suddenly filled with vehement hate and inner cry of his wolf for blood. He could feel his wolf standing chivalric, ready to kill and bleed.

And just like that he was Alpha Blake again.

The Alpha who was ruthless and always triumphant; The Alpha who was feared and coveted at; The Alpha who had written his glory in blood.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan meets Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first i am really not confident with what i am posting. i feel something is missing... some connection is lost..*sighs*  
> hopefully i can find the connection soon.  
> And those who are waiting for Adam's entry it is planned but not written. hopefully it will be up in the next two days.  
> pls give me yr opinon this chap..becuz i am really down..*pls tell me it wasnt horrible*. i have one more completed chapter in the bag. i might post it as a 1000 hit bonus chap..(if i could read it again without falling asleep)
> 
> ps: RIP my muse  
> Died: june 30 2013  
> Resurrection: sometime in the near future*hopefully*  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan cautiously moved forward towards the Alpha. He wished that he could stop the quivering in his body. But he knew he couldn’t, not when facing the deadliest predator.

He extended his hand with a small fake smile plastered across his face. He swallowed hard when the Alpha gave him a once over before taking the extended hand.

He felt trapped when Blake covered his extended hand with his own. But he forced himself to speak.

“Welcome to my humble residence Alpha. I hope you had a good journey” Alan said politely.

He hoped the Alpha didn’t notice the nervous twitch of his muscles. But he knew his wish was in vain when the Alpha gave him a small smirk which suggested that the Alpha enjoyed dominating others, seeing others fret under his immense power.

“Thank you and the journey was good.” Blake said with the smirk still playing on his lips.

“Though I couldn’t find many Weres in your city” Blake added a bit accusingly.

“You know how it is Alpha. Most of the humans live here. I can’t have much say in the matter even though I hate the creatures.” Alan answered a bit edgy but there was venom in his voice and it didn’t go unnoticed by others.

“I thought you were the alpha of the Weres in L A?” a voice interrupted them.

Alan turned toward the voice and he found an alpha standing next to Blake. And a female alpha next to him had a grin on her face.

 The irrational alpha looked quite anxious when Blake turned to look at him.. Alan chuckled silently at the look. The little alpha should learn to not interrupt when two Pack Alphas were talking.

But he was surprised when the not –so- little-anymore alpha schooled his expression and Alpha Blake just turned away again to face Alan.

He never let any Were go unpunished if they interrupted in places they had no right to.

“I am sorry I forgot to introduce my pack.” Blake said not-so politely and gestured towards the alpha standing next to him. “That is Usher, my second in command.”

The alpha- Usher- politely shook Alan’s hand and all other pack members followed the suit without preamble.

The blonde female alpha who was grinning was Shakira and he was pretty surprised at her appearance because whenever he had heard about the shrewd strategist of the Shelton pack, he always imagined a six foot tall alpha and not a little pretty thing.

Alan was taken aback when she looked straight into his eyes as if she could hear his thoughts.

Alan stood frozen under the gaze. He was terrified of the fire burning in those eyes and the predator he saw in her. Just moments ago he considered her pretty but now there wasn’t anything remotely beautiful in her. All he could find was an alpha wolf who had killed and drenched in blood without second thoughts, who had torn flesh with bare hands and who will not hesitate do the same in future.

He now understood why Shelton pack was victorious because they never under estimated any one; they promised vengeance to anybody who dared to cross them; they were less men and more wolves; but above all they were united, they were a Pack and all they needed to shower blood upon their enemy land was just a wave from Alpha Blake.

And for the first time in his life Alan started doubting his decision.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Blake knew what the Alpha was thinking. He had found the source of uneasiness he felt in the house as soon as his gaze landed on the man in pristine black suit. He knew the man would sell his own soul for accomplishing his plans.

 So he had wanted the message to be clear. He had wanted him to know that they would annihilate anything threatening them..that nobody should traverse their path and if they did he and his pack would make sure that the person wouldn’t see the next sunrise..that they would promise massacre and bloodbath if they were betrayed in any form.

Blake grinned at the terrorized expression of the alpha before him because he knew his message was delivered- clear and chilling.


	8. Not a Chapter, notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

Do you feel bored of the way I write?? Because I know it’s pretty inconsistent. I always try to write something and its ends up as something else.  
I want the readers to get the complete grip of my characters. I just wanted you to know that here nobody is safe or happy, good or bad , everybody has their demons and inner turmoils. So I came up with the back stories for most of the characters (BTW it was totally unintentional). It is a Blake/Adam story in heart but when I write other characters I don’t want them to be on sideline after all as Shakira said everybody is looking for salvation.

I never planned for the suspense. It just happens. For instance I just wanted a conversation between Carson and his dad in the last chapter. And I was almost done with it but then when I was going to post I just added the bracelet thing on impulse.

I know there are a lot of unanswered and incomplete thoughts in the fic . And if you read each chapter carefully you will understand (hopefully) that everything has a connection to the future. The story is being molded in the first few chapters..so bear with me even if it confuses and sometimes annoys the hell out of you. You will get answers in the future.  
Sorry for the stupid notes again. But I like people to know abt my thought process. You see I don’t have anybody to discuss the ideas and see if it’s good enough. So you people will have to suffer me until I find somebody .if anybody is interested for this ‘post’ please let me know after you buy ‘some’ ear phones or a sleeping mask in this case. I will be happy…very very happy * evil grin complete with my full set of tooth*

with love

Rose

PS : you are welcome to e-kill me for this .

PPS: if I keep dragging chaps this way I am pretty sure we could all read the epilogue together from some other planet after the world ends.

pps: two wonderful people Yeahuhhuh and RosaliePrincess are ready to help me and be my muses. so hopefully you will not have to hear anymore babbling from me.  
*as for those two wonderful people they might want to get ready as i am coming personally to torture you with my notes..*evil laugh*

*now I am resigned as I know my notes will always be longer than the chaps I post*


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson meets Blake.
> 
> I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You  
> I do not love you except because I love you;  
> I go from loving to not loving you,  
> From waiting to not waiting for you  
> My heart moves from cold to fire.  
> \- Pablo Neruda, I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my muse is still dead. but this was written before the sad demise. i am feeling sleepy and thats why i gave such an end to this chap.  
> 1000 hits bonus chapter

Carson was in his bed looking through the photo album his brother had gifted him. He felt a small smile pulling at his lips when he looked at the bright smiling face of his brother. There was so much affection, so much confidence in his face like he knew the world would welcome him with a loud applause and all he would have to do was spare them a look, like he knew he could conquer the world and hearts alike.

There were many memories in his life; a lot of them horrifying and a few them beautiful. And his brothers smiling face was the most treasured one.

There weren’t many photos of them together, just a few here and there. They never really lived in the same house together because he was sent to the Omega Academy at the tender age of seven.

Omega Academy..Carson felt a shiver running through him even at the distant memory of the place. He closed his eyes so he could escape from the hunting reminiscences.

Bitter smell of stale smoke, beer tasting kisses, bruises and blatant hunger took steering of his thoughts. He felt his stomach recoiling and even his brother's beautiful face couldn’t calm him down.

He dropped the album and ran into bathroom and loud retching echoed in the barely furnished room.

He vomited until he could feel bitter acid taste in his mouth. He flushed the toilet thinking how easy life would have been if could flush the memories of those horrifying days.

His bedroom door opening brought him back to the present and he hurriedly washed his mouth and face.

When he stepped out of the bathroom a beta maid was standing just near the door looking awkward and anxious. He saw her relax a little when she spotted him.

“Alpha Alan wants you to meet him in the living room.” she said hurriedly and she was almost out of the door the next instant but she stopped and added nervously “Shelton pack is here”

Carson felt his breathing speed up but he maintained his composure and the maid left the room swiftly.

He wanted to ask the maid what had spooked her so much but he couldn’t find his voice when his own dilemma was haunting his mind.  He rubbed a hand through his hair before he took a deep breath and started walking through the narrow corridor.

The corridor was brightly lit and glass panels created rainbows on the wall. Carson was looking at them longingly while he walked.

He could remember the day he watched a real rainbow forming on the western sky. He was so excited and happy. He could almost recollect the pattern and colors. It was so vibrant just like the alpha who stood beside him holding his hand and promising to never let go…..

A tear rolled down his cheek at the wrecked memories and promises…

But promises are meant to broken, right??

Carson hadn’t realized he was almost at the doorway until he saw an imposing figure. He roughly wiped at the remnant tear trail as he tried desperately to wipe away those memories.

He was about to step into the room when the huge figure standing there turned towards him as if something foretold the man about his entrance.

And when he caught sight of the man's features Carson realized he didn’t need an explanation for what had scared the maid. The man..no…the wolf standing before him was the perfect predator. There was nothing remotely compassionate in that face and that terrorized him. The chill running through his spine gave the testimony for the intense grip of fear. He tried to move forward.  But all he managed was two wobbly steps before darkness engulfed him and he fell forward hitting his head hard against the floor.

His last conscious thought was a whispered prayer.

"Please... not again God!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Carson are going to sleep for next ten hrs. *darkness engulfed me too*


	10. Chapter Nine-Part A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Surprise update*  
> You all will hate me for this..*evil laugh*  
> my muse was prematurely ressurected and this happened. i am really happy because i was just informed that i got a national level merit certificate/ scholarship. so surprise gift for u all( well if you call this a gift after you have read it)..*iam soooo evil*

Blake was talking to Alan about the welfare of Weres in LA when a maid came with drinks. Blake wasn’t much surprised when the beta almost dropped the tray when she saw him. In fact, his wolf was pretty happy at the distress of the meek beta. But there was something in him that screamed that people shouldn’t be scared of him; may be that was his dense heart, but he never listened to his heart..at least not for the last long fourteen years. He always found comfort in his enemy’s fall and despondence. And now a days he felt everyone was his foe. It seemed his own life hated him and liked to see him fall apart.                                         

But he never submitted to his life and heart..well …that would be a burning lie. Because he had done that once and the consequences were heart shattering. So he always let his wolf control his feelings; that is if you would say an animal had feelings and a bleeding heart. So the truth was Blake Shelton was dead...dead in heart…dead in soul… and The Great Alpha Blake Shelton thrived all the while,  just like at that particular moment.

Blake was so much lost in thought that he completely missed Alan ordering the maid to bring Carson.

So he was completely taken aback when the sweetest fragrance he had ever smelled filled his nostrils. It was faint but it was there. The wolf in him growled with triumph at the weak but still charming aroma. Because his wolf knew, had always known, that this was how his soul mate should smell like.

Without his knowledge the wolf overtook him completely. He turned his head so rapidly that the people around him jerked in utter surprise.

There standing in the door way was an omega..beautiful and enchanting...

" Carson " his mind murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No killing me for this.


	11. Chapter Nine-Part B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, lift me as a wave, a leaf, a cloud!  
> I fall upon the thorns of life! I bleed!
> 
> A heavy weight of hours has chained and bowed  
> One too like thee: tameless, and swift, and proud.  
> \- P B Shelly, ode to the west wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iam going to say a small story..  
> a long time ago, Lord Ganesh ( hindu mythology) wanted to get married and approached his mother Godess Parvathi and told her the same. She told him he can get married tommorow. Satisfied Ganesh left his mothers avenue and returned the next day. And when he asked can he get married now she said 'tomorrow'. Feeling sad but still satisfied Ganesh left and came back the next day but his mothers reply was the same 'tomorrow' and it is believed that parvathi always said tomorrow as the answer for his request. Lord Ganesh is still unmarried.
> 
> you might think i have gone crazy telling you this..but i can relate with this now..u all will ask me when adam will appear and i will always say tmrw... i hope that 'tmrw' comes...soon..Thursday or friday you will get your Adam.  
> ==================================================================

**continues from previous part**

But the next moment Blake saw the intense fear on the omega’s face. His inner wolf howled at the complete submission he could sense surrounding the omega. But before his wolf could leap in triumph Carson fell forward with a thud and he could see blood pooling around the area were Carson’s head lay.

Without a second thought Blake moved forward. He looked down at Carson’s face and was a bit worried at the amount of blood. He could feel Alan coming up from behind him. He picked Carson up instantaneously and Alan motioned him towards the corridor. He walked swiftly towards the area, Alan following him close behind.

Alan gestured him to stop before a door before stepping forward and opening it. Blake walked inside and gently laid Carson down in the small bed. Suddenly somebody nudged him and he looked down to see Shakira standing near him looking anxious.

“Alpha can I check his wound??” she asked looking like she thought that he would forbid her from touching him. And perhaps he should have forbidden her considering he had just displayed extreme animalistic and domineering behavior towards the omega just moments ago.

But the unsettling fact was that he didn’t feel like prohibiting her and neither did his wolf felt the gravely possessiveness at somebody else touching what was his. He felt something rising in his stone heart but he was certain that it wasn’t love because he had loved once too. This feeling was far more liberating and less strangling. He inhaled sharply at his own thoughts.

Then he it suddenly him that the all consuming mysterious scent was so faint that it was as if the smell was absent. The seductive scent was veiled by the detested smell of blood.

Blood.. that consideration brought him back to the present and he saw Shakira looking at him. She was still looked concerned and her furrowed forehead didn’t betray the fact.

 So Blake answered as quickly as possible “of course Shakira, go ahead.”

Shakira looked shocked for a moment before she quickly snapped herself out of the daze and leaned towards Carson’s limp form.

Shakira had a degree in medicine and often acted as a pack doctor on crucial occasions. And for Shelton pack those mentioned occasions came very frequently as battles were a part and parcel of their lives.

“Would you bring me a first aid kit and some water” Shakira asked checking Carsons’ pulse.

Alan motioned with distaste for somebody to cater to Shakira’s requirements. And Blake tried to comprehend what had had the man feel so disgusted. But his mind came up blank as there were no reasons for Alan to feel repulsed.

Blake was about to step out of the room to offer more privacy when he noted the barely furnished appearance of the room. There was nothing friendly about the room. It was just a….room and nothing more. He always thought Carson would be a spoiled little brat considering his laissez-faire upbringing in LA.

But the room told him another story. It told him of a life devoid of colors and caged by white bare walls. It told him of a life devoid of love and stripped by hurt.

And those notions answered the reason for Alan’s aversion. The man was aversed by his own son; the man was repulsed by his son’s behavior; the man didn’t consider Carson’s well being or his life. Blake had understood from the first glance that the man was as astute scoundrel hungry for power but he thought he loved his son. But he was terribly mistaken and he realized with fury that when the man had offered Carson’s hand in marriage he was doing nothing short of pimping. He knew the alpha would sell his soul for achieving his goals but he never considered him selling his own son.

It was true that omega’s weren’t given many rights or no rights to be precise. Even his pack followed the norm because it was the tradition and Blake wanted it to be that way. They bore children and stayed at homes. They were never allowed to fight in a battle and never allowed to do any heavy works. And most of them had no formal education and was so submissive that they held their alphas every whim and wish above their own. And fulfilled them without hesitation. He had never seen an omega speak loudly much less fight.

Omegas were smooth muscled creatures by nature. And their hearts were weaker than their muscles. But his people never sold their omegas; they all lead a comfortable life in the pack. He knew, had known for a long time that all the packs didn’t treat omegas like a precious possession. He had heard tales about omegas being mistreated; beaten and broken. He knew omegas who broke traditions were severely punished in many packs and his own pack never shrank back from chastising omegas who didn’t follow the customs.

But he never contemplated it..not after what had happened fourteen years ago..not when he knew an omega who had broken all the rules and tradition…and who had ended up…

That hideous memory was enough to derail Blake’s train of thoughts. He shook his head and looked at Carson and realized that Shakira had finished cleaning and bandaging his gash.

He sighed as he would have to have a serious talk with Alan about his treatment of his own son but he knew it was not the time or place. He would have to wait until Carson was healthy again. He would also have to ask about the crippling fear he had seen on the omega’s face..

Blake was surprised at his own thoughts as he never let other’s comfort affect him. All he saw in others were either an ally or an enemy. And nobody thought about your enemy’s ease. And as for his pack, they were as stoic and impassive as him. Maybe all the slaughtering had altered their heart into marble too.  

But Blake knew everything was going to change. He couldn’t understand why or how but he knew that all the same. He knew nothing was going to be the same again.

Something in this horrible place heralded the arrival of someone….


	12. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is a strange invention --  
> A Patent of the Heart --  
> In unremitting action  
> Yet never wearing out --
> 
> -Hope is a strange invention by Emily Dickinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am extremely sorry for dropping out of earth's face without notice. i had a terrible food infection which along with my stubbornness resulted in me ending up in a hospital on july 3rd. i was released the next day but couldnt find the will to write.  
> but i saw your comments and i felt bad that i had left you hanging. so i got up today and sat 8 hrs writing 5 more chapters which i am going to post back to back now. it might not be really good but i hope it is enough. there might be tons of mistake as i was very tired by the time i finished writing. so please let me know about those.  
> thanks to hunterofman, Veronica and all those who left comments and kudos for the support.
> 
> these chapters are dedicated to rosalieprincess. all the best sweetheart. consider this a good luck gift.
> 
> ps: there might not be an update for a week as i am going to be pretty busy.  
> pps: adam and blake finally meets.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carson woke up from the appalling nightmare in which a brute face was taunting him. He couldn’t identify whose face it was. But it didn’t matter though, as there were so many monsters in his life that he had lost count of them a long time ago.

Monsters..he was almost certain that he was going to live with them for the rest of his life and even call one his husband.

His hand unconsciously moved towards his forehead at the thought of Alpha Blake. A large bandage was wrapped around his head but he didn’t know who had done that; who had cared enough to stop him from hurting. He had been hurt before, both physically and mentally. But nobody ever paused to heal his aching body or his bleeding heart.

He shook his head at that thought. It wasn’t true. There were people who had cared for him. Well there two people who had cared for him; one was lost forever and the other..maybe he would find him again someday.

The bedroom door opening had deflected Carson from his thoughts and he swiftly got up from the bed thinking it might be an alpha.

And His assumption wasn’t wrong. It was the female alpha from Shelton Pack. He was confident that it was Shakira. She wasn’t what he had expected. She was smallish and that had him instantly feeling comfortable around the alpha. But he had learned years ago that appearances were always deceptive.

So he kept silent and bowed his head in submission. He knew alphas liked compliance. He had learned that the hard way.

All alphas were feral and Shelton pack was no less than animals; wild wolves and beasts of prey. He had known that the moment he had laid his eyes upon alpha Blake. And he was certain that he was never going to forget that anytime soon.

A throat clearing brought Carson back from his musings. He slightly looked up and was surprised at what he saw.

He didn’t see a warrior there; he didn’t see an untamed animal there; above all, he didn’t see a brute alpha there.

All he saw was a woman who was amorous but not armed, he saw a soul who was haunted but not hated. Above all, he saw an alpha who was a fighter but not a fiend.

A sweet voice broke the silence that had descended since Shakira’s arrival.

“Hey Carson… I am Shakira..ahh..You know from Shelton pack??”  Shakira sounded nervous and unsure and that had Carson easing from his posture.

“I know who you are..” Carson trailed off.

“Oh!!  That’s good..I wanted to ask about your wound. Does it still hurt? You know I wanted to check the wound last night but you didn’t attend the dinner” Shakira said and rapidly added as she saw clouds of fear forming on Carson’s face.

“It is not that you were required to attend the dinner with us, After all you were sick. So it is not a problem that you didn’t. We didn’t mind that.” Shakira almost babbled.

She took a deep breath and after a pause, added

“Carson..please look at me.”

Carson was surprised that an alpha as mighty as Shakira was pleading with someone, much less an omega, so he complied without a thought.

Satisfied Shakira continued, “ I am not going to sugar coat this Carson because you need to know. You need to know that we have killed and bled but that was not without reason. We might come across as alphas ready to tear your flesh apart but we don’t feast upon blood..ah..well we have but you know that was when we were threatened and challenged. We have many omegas leading comfortable lives in our pack. So you don’t have to worry about your well being. We will take good care of you.”

Shakira stopped her chattering and looked at Carson expectantly hoping he would understand.

Carson gave her a small nod. Satisfied from the action Shakira walked around the room.

“So aren’t you getting ready for the engagement party?” Shakira asked as she looked around the room.

“Yes..” Carson answered nervously. It wasn’t like his permission and comfort was solicited. His head still hurt at times but it was his father’s decision and he never defied him.

“Okay. Have you invited your friends for the party?” Shakira enquired standing near his bedside table.

Carson was completely taken aback by the question. Omegas never maintained relationship outside their homes. And he had followed the tradition without question. He rarely talked to people outside his house. So being friendly with someone was completely out of question. He knew that Shakira understood those things as Shelton pack was considered the outmost traditionalist. So he didn’t expect shakira to be lenient and liberal.

“It is really fine if you haven’t.” sensing his discomfort she said and added a moment later “maybe I will come around later”

She was almost out of the door when she turned around.

“You should change your bandages. If you need any help I will be around here.” She said with a smile.

And left closing the door and leaving behind a confused and astonished Carson who wasn’t certain what to make of the ‘ _monsters’_ anymore.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shakira exhaled sharply as she exited the room and mentally chided herself for her verbal diarrhea. That was the most awkward first meeting of her life. Practically, it was the second meeting but the first one didn’t count as one party was unconscious at the time. She smiled at that thought because she really thought she would pass out from the waves of tension rolling off from Carson. Then the second meeting would have been pretty funny. She was sure Carson would have hyperventilated and passed out along with her.

She had wanted Carson to feel comfortable around them and that was the main aim of her visit. But she knew that she had failed completely in her little mission. And he might be more scared of them now.

She had known from the moment she had met Carson that the omega was nothing more than a shell. All she could see was apprehension in his eyes. She wanted to ask what had made him like this. But she knew it wasn’t her place. So she had kept quiet.

She was happy that Carson was a very passive omega. Otherwise he would have to suffer a great deal in the pack. But a very small part of her wanted Blake’s mate to be an omega who would question and argue with Blake, and not just merely obey him. She wanted it to be an omega who was independent and stubborn and would hold on to his dignity and integrity even when society denies him his rights. he wanted it to be somebody who could give Blake all the love in the world and may be teach him to love once again. She wanted it to be somebody who would help Blake find a balance between the powerful wolf and haunted man. She wanted it to be somebody who can give them back their Bee, their childhood friend back.

But she knew those were just day dreams which would never really have an existence. They were just her wishes which would wither away when time fades.                                                                                                                   

She walked around the house thinking about how pretentious the whole house seemed. There was nothing lively there. It looked like a shroud had fallen upon the place hiding all the happiness and love.

All she could find in that house was the stench of loss, pain and death.  And the edifice itself appeared as if it was searching for something…or someone… Like it was missing a dear part of it and lamenting the loss…like it was searching for the rays of life and hope which once completed it but was torn away brutally…

Maybe the house too was searching for salvation just like the people under its roof.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Life ... is a tale  
> Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
> Signifying nothing.”
> 
> ― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

Carson surprisingly managed to fit himself into the suit his father had brought for him for the party. His father hardly ever brought things for him. And too many clothes had always been a luxury for him.

His father rarely bothered about his comfort and choices. It always nagged him that he couldn’t find the power within him to make his own decisions. He was a perfect omega for a wild alpha wolf and nobody in his circle would ever care about more and he despised the thought. But he understood those contemplation had no meaning as he was would never find the courage and strength to act upon his wishes as he lost them both a long time ago.

He knew those ominous thoughts would destroy him. So he focused himself on something worthwhile and happy.

And that brought him to his brother’s sweet face. He wished he had a way to let him know about the wedding which would take place the next week. But he knew his wish was in vain as he had no way of contacting him. It was his brother who always took initiative to converse with him. Carson knew he would never call home when dad was there. But he still prayed that maybe today things would change and a miracle would occur. He desperately wanted to hear his voice as it always soothed all his reservations and anxiousness.  But he knew his entreaties and prayers were just like a grain of sand in the grand and vast beach; easily ignored and never found.

Carson walked to the living room to find his dad, Alpha Blake and many important alphas from other territories deep in conversation. He watched Blake’s shoulder muscles twitch when he entered. He could feel the crippling fear taking hold of him again but was distracted when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around to find Shakira and another alpha standing near her.

Both the alphas wore identical half smiles and Carson was tempted to ask whether they were twins even though nothing else seemed similar. But he knew that sort of behavior might warrant punishment and he had enough marks on his skin to make him decide against it.

So he politely returned the smile.

“I have been waiting for you.” Shakira said pleasantly. And gestured towards the alpha standing near her “this is Usher,  Alpha Blake’s second in command.”

Usher politely smiled at Carson and said, “it is nice to meet you”. But he never extended his hand for a handshake. And Carson realized that might be because he was scared of touching somebody else’s mate. Alpha wolves were possessive creatures and he was sure Alpha Blake had made a feral statement at their last meeting.

“Nice to meet you too.”  Carson answered graciously.

“Okay why don’t you both get to know each other a bit while I will get us all something to drink?” Shakira asked and without waiting for an answer left them in each other’s company.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Usher was not even a bit surprised at Shakira’s behavior and was 99.9% positive that she had spotted a cute omega or beta somewhere from the stupid star struck look on her face.

But he could read surprise written all over Carson’s face. So he tried to sooth him.

“you know she will be back in a minute” he said and added mentally, ‘ _if she could convince the unsuspecting poor thing to wait for her in her room within the aforementioned minute.’_

And he sent a silent prayer and a small bribe offer to the god so she would fail in her _task_.  It wasn’t that he was jealous…may be tiny teeny bit jealous…. but the fact was if he was assigned as a baby sitter  and wasn’t getting laid and then neither was his slut of a best friend…okay maybe he was a-little-more-than-tiny-teeny-bit jealous.

 _“_ Ah.. okay” Carson’s voice broke ushers out of wicked thoughts.

He turned to look at Carson again and found that he was making him uncomfortable. And Usher didn’t like that as he really liked Carson because he was a huge fan submissive omegas and harbored passionate hate for the modern day liberal omegas. He always believed that they were trying to fight against both god’s and society’s will. They were even fighting against their own nature and he considered it self-mockery. And he was convinced that most of them failed miserably in that department. He had never met such abominations in his life and wished he would never meet one. He was pretty sure he would smash such an omegas pretty face and after that maybe teach him his place.

He brought his attention back to the omega in question and gave him a smile, which he hoped was reassuring, but was positive that it came out as something flirty from the thunder stuck look on Carson’s face.

So he slowly zipped his lips as he was confident that if he didn’t stop smiling he would be the one struck by the thunder; a biiiggg thunder named Alpha Blake.

He was saved from the horrendous thought of fried-up-Usher when the land phone announced it’s presence to the world.

He subtly gestured Carson towards the phone which was wailing like a dinosaur in heat…ewww…no…like an alpha who lost his favourite blue PJs with tiny pink flowers. Not that he had cried like that..no …he had never done that…..really….

Usher wildly shook his head to clear the thoughts and moved a bit forward so he could hear the conversation between Carson and whoever was on the other side of the line. Not that he really liked eves dropping but everybody liked to poke their noses into others matters and he was no different.

He could perfectly make out Carson’s words even though it was spoken very softly. He could recognize a whirl wind emotions in his voice, love, hope, fear and a load of warmth and affection.  So he listened carefully.

“I am getting married..” Carson said and a loud thud could be heard from the other side of the phone.

“Are you okay??” Carson asked panic taking the tenderness out of his voice.

Usher couldn’t make out what was the reply but Carson seemed contented. But then shock colored his face as something was said by the caller and when he opened his mouth to say something a loud beeping noise resounded from the phone.

Usher was about to check whether Carson was okay when Alan came out of nowhere and asked gravely, “who was on the phone?”

Usher watched as shock gave away to terror and panic settled in Carson’s face.

“Oh you don’t have to answer! Let me guess from the stupid tone you were using; it was your brainless brother, wasn’t it?” Alan said with malice and something akin to an aura of loss filled his features for a split second which soon gave in into rage.

“Answer me Carson” Alan growled and Carson promptly nodded his head.

“Why did he call? What does that scalawag want?” Alan moved closer to Carson, menacing and intimidating.

“He..he.. said he will… come tomorrow” Carson said trembling and tumbling.

Usher half expected Alan to hit Carson. But he was surprised when the man just smiled ruefully and roared, “Let him come. I have wanted to meet him for a long time now.”

With that he turned around to leave but stopped and said without turning back to face Carson, “now I need you to stop with this pathetic behavior and the behave like the good bitch you are taught to be”

Carson merely nodded and Alan left without a second look.

Usher was quite surprised at the turn of events. He never knew Carson had a brother; much less one who was hated by his own sire.  He wondered whether the guy was an alpha, a beta, or an omega. He was confident he must be an alpha or a beta as otherwise there was no explanation for Alan’s intense hatred. If he was an omega, Usher was pretty sure the guy would just be like Carson as he knew an alpha like Alan would never allow an omega to run an untamed and unleashed life. If he was an alpha he might be like his father, ambitious and dreadful. And that would explain why Alan despised his son; two power hungry alphas can never live together and it would eventually end up in destruction.

But whatever might be the biology of the guy, Usher was certain of one thing; the peace they were feeling at the moment was going to be demolished soon. It was just like the calm before a storm.  Something in the air hinted at mayhem that was at once going to grip all their lives.  They would have to wait and see what all things would be uprooted and upheavaled and mixed in the flurry of chaos.

All Usher could wish was that the end of the commotion wouldn’t be as daunting as what they had witnessed fourteen years ago.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Blake slowly moved through the balcony of Daly mansion. He could hear footsteps behind him and even without turning around knew it was Usher and Shakira who were following him. They used to follow each other around when they were kids. They would always travel together, hands -in -hands and full of childish mischief and charismatic laughs.

But fourteen years ago, he had left their hands and moved forward without pausing for a look. He walked and walked and loneliness paved his path and showered him in blood without mercy.

Blake was astounded at the trail of his thoughts. He seldom thought about his past and almost never contemplated his childhood. He closed his eyes when dazzling rays of the blazing sun caressed his face. The day was pleasant and there weren’t a corner trouncing in darkness. He could see clear blue sky with clouds sailing around; like they were in a hurry to meet something…or someone; like they knew someone was waiting for them; like they were hoping for an ultimate confluence of love.

He felt they were urging him to let go of his inhibitions and follow them. They were making him feel free to flow with them.

But Blake knew those feelings were perfidious as he had realized a long time ago that only one entity could entirely liberate him and that was lifelessness; that was death.

Blake was getting frustrated as he had promised himself that he would never think of his past or his emotions. He had promised himself he wouldn’t be Blake who was weak and a fool but Alpha Blake who was strong and a heralded danger. And he had succeeded in putting on a stoic appearance for the past few days.

 But this day had broken the routine. He was once again being thrown in to a whirl pool of trivial sentiments. He wondered what else the day would bear witness to.

Blake entered the living area of the enormous building Alan had called a ‘ _humble abode’_. He was assured that the man had some misconception that Blake would be the path to his dreams. He wanted the alpha to know that he was terribly mistaken. But he understood that might be a foolhardy move at the moment as his pack was almost desperately in need of the money as it was getting difficult to feed all the weres under newly seized territories.

He was jolted out of his reflection on the pack when the faint sweet scent that had been haunting and taunting him for the past few days filled his nostrils.

He looked around and saw Carson sitting on a sofa, looking out of the door eagerly. He wanted to make small talk and make him feel comfortable but his wolf who had snarled and ascertained his possessive nature when he had seen Carson for the first time was slowly taking a u-turn.

And Blake understood his reason perfectly. The smell that had the wolf enchanted at the first encounter wasn’t as strong as it should have been. The rich aroma that should be filling all the corners of this mansion, and most importantly his life, was almost absent. It was as if the scent was coming from an inanimate object rather than from a living being. It was as if the scent wasn’t Carson’s but someone else’s entirely. It was as if someone should have been there, but was absent.

Usher and Shakira, who had been following him, briefly glanced at him as if asking for permission and moved towards Carson when he presented no objection.

Shakira, always the strategist, addressed Carson and gave him a brilliant smile which uasually had the ability to melt stone.

Carson stood up suddenly and bowed his head in reverence and submission.

Blake moved forward to join the group but stopped short when he remembered Carson’s reaction when they had met for the first time. He made his presence known by clearing throat and cautiously watched his reaction. He could see Carson tense but he was less twitchy than last time. It might be because of Shakira’s reassuring presence.  She always had a calming and comforting quality attributed to her.

So he moved forward and joined them.

“Hey Carson” Blake said, trying to become as less intimidating and looming as possible with his slayer reputation and big size.

Carson didn’t look up but just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Awkwardness and discomfort followed the charged silence.

Shakira broke the pause and asked expectantly, “You were looking out of the door when we came in. Are you waiting for someone?”

Carson merely nodded again. And Blake was surprised that he had somebody close enough to visit him. It wasn’t that omegas were kept in cages in his pack but still Alan seemed the type who might just do that.

“Oh!! Are you waiting for your brother?” Usher asked, eagerly and almost bouncing on his feet.

Blake, Shakira and Carson were taken aback alike. When they all stared at Usher in silence with questions in their gazes he looked sheepish and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“ahh..You see..I heard you on the phone yesterday.” Usher offered in a way of an explanation pointing wildly at Carson.

Blake was completely shocked by the revelations.

Firstly because he never knew Carson had a brother. He always thought he was single child and Alan never mentioned another son.

Secondly he had thought Usher was over his little-eves-dropping-period which was a constant subject of humiliation, both for Usher and those unfortunate victims, when they were kids. He never considered the grown up alpha Usher would still harbor the childish behavior. He never considered Usher would still have that child inside him. He thought everybody and everything had changed, just like him. But now he realized that some things never change; they would never cease to exist but lay dormant under treacherous and adverse surroundings.

Blake felt contented and happy for the first time in years. He felt something sparkling inside. He couldn’t name the emotion but he knew he was familiar with it and he had experienced it before; when the winter had disguised earth with crystal snowflakes and a child had wished to see pink carnations bloom. When the moon fashioned ominous shadows and a child had wished to see light waves spurting life.

He knew the child, he knew the feeling.   

Hope..

 

 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Often, in my wild impatience,  
> I have lost my trust in Heaven,  
> And my soul has tossed and struggled,  
> Like a vessel tempest-driven;
> 
> -power of love, Anne Bronte

Shakira’s acted as the savior again and broke the uncomfortable silence that had followed since Usher’s _enthusiastic_ eye-opener. Blake was happy that someone took the initiative.

“mmm..Usher may be you should get grounded or something like that” Shakira said, revealing that she herself was thinking about Usher’s childhood activities.

 And Blake felt his lips curving upwards at that. It felt like years since the last time he had smiled so freely.

 He felt as if this day was destined to change his kismet forever.

“Come on..Shakira…I am not a kid so you can’t ground me” Usher said, it was almost like a whine and he added as an afterthought,“ and don’t forget we are not in pack lands. So you don’t have a place to ground me”

Shakira laughed at that and said, “Usher, did you really think I was going to ground you??”

When Usher gave her a annoyed glance she added, “oh poor baby..I will definitely ground you the next time.”

Usher lower lips twitched at that and Blake knew he was going to pout. So Blake intervened as it would save Usher from further humiliation.

“Carson, is your brother coming now?”

Carson nodded again and Blake felt at loss. There was nothing he could do to make him comfortable and talk freely with him. And to be frank, Blake wasn’t really feeling comfortable around Carson either.

Usher who couldn’t keep shut any longer intervened, “is your brother an alpha?”

Carson shook his head and kept silent.

Now it was Shakira’s turn to poke and she said joking “what is he then?? Tell me he is a cute omega like you”

When Carson looked up with horror forming a crust over his face, Blake had an unexplainable urge to laugh.

Shakira’s smile died a very painful death.

 “He really is an omega, isn’t he?” Shakira asked embarrassment coloring her words.

“Yes” Carson uttered the first word since they all had met.

“Wow that must have been really laid-back and wonderful to have an omega sibling as it must have been easy to associate with each other.” Shakira said, her words betraying her and letting others know that she was merely trying to escape the embarrassment she was feeling at the moment.

Usher and Blake both kept silent and let Shakira take control of the pace of the conversation.

“So you really must love him awfully lot, if you are waiting for him this eagerly.” Shakira said with a smile.

“Yes..i do love him very much..he is really wonderful…you must meet him to know what a beautiful person he is..it is not just his face that rivals sun but his soul too, which is as bright and as illuminated and would offer all the warmth and affection in the world” Carson said, surprising them all as he spoke confidently, love giving him strength to speak.

Blake felt a pang in his heart at the words. And he wondered whether that was how longing felt like.

He saw Carson looking at the bracelet in his wrist and gently stroking it. He wanted to ask what the significance of that bracelet was. But his wolf already knew the answer and was tormenting him with all the implications and interpretations.

 Carson’s action didn’t go unnoticed by others and Shakira asked keenly pointing at the object of contemplation at the moment “is it from your brother?”

Carson nodded and said, “yeah..he gave it to me last year. He had worn this for past fifteen years and never took it off even once. This bracelet meant a lot to him as it was from his mom and she passed away just a few weeks later. It was the only souvenir of his mother and he believed it protected him. Now it protects me and reminds me of him all the time. It still smells like him.” He finished with a smile.

And Blake stood astonished as he watched his wolf’s insinuation coming to life. He was caught off guard when the bracelet was suddenly right before his eyes as Shakira lifted Carson’s hand to see it glistening in sunlight. And Blake stood intoxicated and inebriated as the mysterious scent that had been torturing him during the bright days and haunting him at the dark nights, hit him with a newly found intensity.

“Wow the bracelet is beautiful” Shakira sounded astounded.

Blake watched as two letters appeared and it gleamed as if it was the brightest object in the universe; brighter than sun; brighter than the universe itself.

                                                                                     ~ _A L_ ~

Blake watched the letters gliding as if it had its own story to tell; as if the holder of those letters owned his own world; as if his that world worshipped and celebrated him.

Blake realized that he had stopped breathing and took a deep breath, taking in as much of the captivating fragrance as possible. He felt all the atoms in his body spinning as it danced in the intoxicating scent. He felt his wolf bathing in the smell as it seeked out the possessor of the bravura aroma.

He was so lost in the magnificent scent that he missed the conversation going around him.

 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“what you mean by his ‘his mom’?” Shakira asked still holding on to Carson’s hand, trying to get a better look at the bracelet. And in Shakira’s justification, the bracelet was pretty cool Usher thought ruefully.

“We are biologically half-brothers. Dad married his mom after mine died. But I love him more than my own life and I know he feels the same way” Carson said and for the first time the people around him noted an emotion other than fear and affection in him, it was pride.

Shakira finally let Carson’s hand go and asked pointing at the bracelet, “What does AL stand for?”

Carson smiled vibrantly at her question and they were all taken aback by the tenderness pouring out of him.

“It is his initials. His name is Adam Levine.” Carson answered pride, joy and unhampered love giving his voice a novel clarity.

“Adam Levine??” both Shakira and Usher asked at the same time but it was clear that their questions had absolutely different intentions.

Usher and Shakira opened their mouth again but Shakira hammered Usher and asked excitedly with eyes wide, innocent and trusting.

“Adam Levine??  The commendable Omega Activist, co-founder of Omega Liberation Army, the sought after journalist??”

Shakira asked each new word adding a piercing shrillness to her voice. And now Usher understood perfectly why Shakira-always-the-liberal was so excited. He could read admiration and devotion in Shakira’s face..And maybe a bit of crush..well…that was new as far as Shakira was concerned.

Carson nodded and Usher stood dumb struck thinking how an omega like Adam Levine could be Alan’s son and Carson’s brother.

But he momentarily let the topic slip as he had a more pressing question in his mind.

“You said Levine but your dad is Daly. Then how come Adam is Levine and not Daly?” Usher asked hoping for a reply.

“Levine is Adam’s mother’s surname” Carson stated matter -of -factly.

Usher gulped and for the first time in his life was left speechless. Nobody took omega mother’s surname or at least that is what he had believed until now. It seemed this Adam was ready to smash all of his preconceptions.

Usher heard screeching of the tires outside and knew without a minute doubt that it was Adam as Carson ran outside to meet and greet his brother. Usher was surprised that the polite and gracious omega had left the site without seeking or waiting for permission from his alpha.

He looked at Blake to see him standing stock still as if he was being electrified from inside. And that surprised him more as Blake always wore a mask of a murderer and at the moment all he could see was just Blake, not the Alpha or the hunter.

He wondered how a guy’s name could bring such changes in people. Shakira, Carson, and Blake provided the testimony for his confusion.

He sent a silent prayer to the god that Adam Levine’s entry in their lives shouldn’t end in utter havoc and heart ache. But his heart knew and confronted him that his prayer was futile


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fountains mingle with the river  
> And the rivers with the ocean,  
> The winds of Heaven mix for ever  
> With a sweet emotion;  
> Nothing in the world is single,  
> All things by a law divine  
> In one spirit meet and mingle -   
> Why not I with thine?  
>  \- Love's Philosophy, P B Shelly

Blake stood transfixed as words flowed around him. Words had no meaning to him, not when his wolf was feeling pure, unadulterated and unconditional ecstasy.  Blake was in the world of euphoria and for the first time in years he felt peace and calm washing over him. There were no death or blood in that world, there was no lost innocence and tarnished heart in that world, there were no sadness and tears in that world.

Pure love ran freely healing all the wounds time had inflicted upon his soul. There were cool hands that soothed his burning heart. There were laugh, hope, trust and dreams that gently tugged him and told him to go on and live. There was life and only life.

Blake was so lost in that world that he failed to hear the wailing of tires as they refused to stop.

But he was jolted when the mystifying smell increased hundred fold in intensity. He was baffled as he could now make out each individual fragrance surrounding the alluring scent.

Earthy scent of soil soaked in the first drops of rain, novel scent of freshly cut grass, and calming scent of sandalwood filed his senses and veiled him in a dull daze.

Not before long, Blake saw a lightning movement before his eyes and tried to shrug off the fog of fragrance around him. But before he could contemplate a move Blake was lying flat on his back with blood pouring out from his nose.

He struggled to shed the shroud surrounding him so he could look up at his attacker. But his attempt seemed fruitless as his first gaze fell upon the face….beautiful…no..divine….

Hazel eyes that reminded him of freshly ground coffee beans, green leaves oozing mist, stormy sky, honey, mornings, mother and home spat fire at him.

Lips that were the shade of twilight parted faintly to reveal tooth like jasmine petals, as white and as stunning.

Cheeks whose color disgraced the wildest of roses twitched.

Blake watched amazed and bewildered as the man stared down at him. Blake was certain that he could spend rest of his life like this, lying on the floor and staring at the heavenly creature before him. He could drink and drink that celestial beauty and he was sure it would never drain. He could lose himself and all his reservations in him and would still come up with love and affection filling his chest.

Before he could continue with his thoughts, Blake was austerely brought back to earth when a fist landed square on his jaw.

 And that brought Alpha Blake to surface.

 The next moment his chivalric and glorious wolf pounced on the omega demanding submission and obedience.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you guessed right that adam and carson are brothers.  
> and rosalie, i lose and you win. i hope you could see my epic pout.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''All thoughts, all passions, all delights,  
> Whatever stirs this mortal frame,  
> Are all but ministers of Love,  
> And feed his sacred flame.''
> 
> -Samuel Taylor Coleridge , Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update just to let you know that i am alive and kicking and i will not abandon this fic. you will get more regular updates once i get my life back on track. so please bear with me until then:)
> 
> As far as whatever is going on in this fandom is concerned, all i want to say is (even if i know it is not my place to say) lets just forget and forgive people. we all are people with similar interests who should actually be like a close group of frnds. and we never hurt our frnds intentionally, do we?

Bodies writhed on the ground challenging and charging against each other. There was no hint of surrender from both the parties. Pledge of blood and flesh cloaked the air in a deathly shade.

Blake was astonished momentarily when the omega beneath him battled and bartered his way. The blows and kicks that came his way never missed the target and the bruises on his body vouched for the skill of his opponent.

But his wolf, always triumphant and never trampled, was not impressed by the antics. The fascinating scent that had shaded him moments ago was now fuelling his need for supremacy. Without a second thought he landed punches and the animal in him howled, pleased and appeased.

Mere seconds passed before he felt hands clamping on him from behind and he was forced to move away from the omega growling beneath him. His wolf roared and snarled at the alphas holding him. His mind vaguely registered that those alphas were actually Alan’s bodyguards.

He whipped his head around to see his pack members standing in a defensive posture and their expressions bestowed violence upon anybody who deemed to hurt their Alpha.

Alan’s booming voice was barely enough to rouse all the wolves from the thirst for blood and crave for battle.

“Adam just stop the nonsense” Alan screamed as he pulled the omega-Adam- to his feet and stared hard into his eyes.

Carson was suddenly beside Adam clutching tightly at his hands. And it suddenly hit Blake that the mutinous and firebrand omega was Carson’s brother. Blake’s wolf was beyond humiliated by the omega’s behavior and still wanted to teach him a lesson. But the look on Carson’s face stopped him in his tracks. There was fear and agony in his face and tears clinging to his lashes. He had always felt sympathy for Carson and that held his wolf back.

Sensing the shift in him, his captors let him loose and backed away slowly, trying not to jolt the subsided wolf.

Blake could see that Alan was burning in rage. He grabbed Adam’s shoulders and screamed at his son, “What the hell are you doing?? How dare you fight under my roof and humiliate my guests?”

Alan stared down at his son and the pure fury in his eyes sent chills through every living being present in the room..

Well…except for one it seemed as Adam shook himself free out of his father’s hold and stared at the man with eyes that screamed bloody murder.

“Wow dad!! I know you are an expert in turning blind eyes towards the people you hurt, but I didn’t know that you had gone physically blind that you can’t see what is going on here” Adam said, contempt and ire giving his words the strength of iron.

Blake was not least bit surprised at the omega’s words or at the defiance lining the words. How could he be when the throbbing in his own jaw bore proof to the omega’s mutiny?

“You better stop there Adam.” Alan commanded with finality.

“Or what?” Adam asked, the same kind of determination keeping the listeners in a firm grip.

 Blake’s heart gave a pitiful tug at the sound of Adam’s voice which he tried to ignore resolutely. And his wolf who was still seeking retribution caved in a little bit more at the sound.

Alan shaking his head pathetically indicated that they had had this type of disagreements before and he knew it was a lost cause to argue with Adam, so he had admitted his defeat even without trying.

And his next words attested to the fact, “listen Adam, I am not arguing with you but what you did wasn’t right, whatever your reasons might me.”

When Adam opened his mouth to argue, Alan added sternly, “And I don’t want to know or care about your reasons. What I want you to do is apologize to Alpha Blake immediately.”

Blake was pretty much in agreement with Alan’s order and his wolf did a little-happy-dance considering he was finally getting submission from the omega whose alluring aura was still capable of putting him under a dizzying spell.

But the slight contentment was soon replaced with trepidation when the omega turned loathing eyes towards him. Blake wanted to ask what the reason for such abhorrence and revulsion was but he soon understood it was not the time as Adam moved towards him; his movements blaring distrust and fury.

He stopped right in front of Blake and cocked his head to the side and smiled softly which contradicted the hate still gleaming in his eyes.

And his next words stunned everyone gathered,

“You know Blakey? You might be big bad wolf but I am no less and I am going to be a thorn in your every path. I know why you came here and I will make sure you never get what you want.”

With those words he leaned in a little bit more into Blake’s space until their noses were almost touching and he added, “It is a promise and I never break promises.”

Adam gave him a sweet smile again before turning around and walking towards Carson, leaving a very bewildered Blake behind.

“Let’s get some rest. There is a lot to do” Adam said before grabbing Carson and leaving the living area.

Blake knew the people around him were as much shocked as he was. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he just got challenged by an omega..no…the omega, who had his wolf enchanted but at the same time exasperated. The omega, who Blake wanted to love and hold tightly and never let go but couldn’t do so as he reminded him agonizingly of his past…his…

Blake closed his eyes at the images playing before his eyes…mesmerizing smile…cerulean eyes…crushed dreams…tears…blood…fire…

No, he couldn’t love Adam. He just couldn’t; not when he knew they were polar opposites; not when his wolf was getting ready to tame his omega; not when he knew his life would be changed forever; not when he knew he would end up loving him; not when he knew love would always end up hurting him.

And with so many thoughts clouding his mind and heart alike Blake knew he could never love Adam and he promised himself that he would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those who want to know why adam started the fight will have to wait till next chap.


	18. Chapter sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,  
> But I have promises to keep,  
> And miles to go before I sleep,  
> And miles to go before I sleep
> 
> -Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening, Robert Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay *deep breaths*.. i have completed the chap yesterday but i didnt post it becuz this story took the most unexpected direction and i am not sure how many of u would want it that way....i am not even a least bit confident abt it now..  
> firstly, the thing just happened..i have always felt something was missing but it suddenly hit me.  
> secondly, i hope this doesnt dissapoint anyone...i am so sorry if it happens  
> thirdly, i am ready to take things in a more better way if u guys want it..so please let me knw so i can decide whether to re write the chap or not..  
> fouth, please let me knw ur opinions...*i beg u*  
> okay this is it, go for it..the things may or may not confuse u...
> 
> now, a HHHUUUUGGGGEEEE thanks to rosalieprincess aka my sis aka my beta ( yay i finally have a beta)...without her u would have never got this update..so all the compliments and thanks goes to her 2day...( that is if i get some compliments 2day, otherwise she will have to work with the hate comments..)

Adam walked around the palace he had called home for many years. He could sense a shroud veiling the place, as if it was dozing off and wanted to be awakened by somebody. He had often thought this house had a soul of its own in his childhood when he would be left alone for days at a time. It had kept him company and wiped away his stray tears when he would wake up screaming from nightmares of monsters.

He looked at the house and wished it could do the same now. But he knew it was just a dream which would never have existence. Not that there was a dearth of monsters in his life now but he had learned to deal with them, as he had done with all those savages of alphas he had met.

He hated tyrant alphas and the basis of his intense hatred can be traced back to his childhood and teenage years. He had seen his mother and his step mother suffering terribly at the hands of his father. His mom was strong enough to withstand and break free of the torture her husband had put her through but Carson’s mother wasn’t. She had seen the omega cry and struggle and finally crumble. His sadistic executioner of a father had killed her through neglect and disgust.

He had seen his human friend being brutally raped by an alpha and the memory still haunted him and he was sure it would haunt him to his grave.

He had seen his mother’s eyes stare at the open sky, devoid of tender love and gentle affection because a fanatical alpha had found her hard earned dignity and respect in the society an abomination.  His mother was a fighter and she fought for herself and omegas like her alike. She had taught him the brightest and wisest lessons of his life just by holding his hands and showing him the correct path. She proved with her own life that weres were no better than humans. She proved that even omega’s could have a voice and she gave her voice to the voiceless. She fought hard and urged other’s to fight. Adam still strived on all the principles she had engraved in to him. And he was sure he would hold on to those ethics till the end of the days.

Most alphas were just bestial creatures but he had seen a few who were different. Warmth spread over his chest when he thought about the people he loved and cared for. He and his group of people, both weres and humans alike, had fought against the carnage of battles and dictatorship of alphas. They had covered news and published features advocating for a society with equal rights. They had slept huddled together on cold winter mornings and wept together at the mayhem of war.

Adam hadn’t realized he had reached outside the mansion until autumn wind gently caressed his hair. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the delicious moments when cold air filled his lungs. It was so easy to let go and just breathe but Adam knew he could never let that happen. He had nurtured his abhorrence for alphas since early teens and it had given him force to move forward and grab his future.

A shadow moving along the balcony jolted Adam out of his thoughts and without a second glance he knew it was Blake..

Blake..he refused to address him Alpha Blake. May be the guy couldn’t find any sleep, just like Adam, or may be monsters like him never slept. Adam knew that guy was a real monster. After all, he had heard and witnessed the atrocities of the man. He had walked the paths paved with red after Blake had sowed total destruction upon enemy packs. He could still recollect vividly the shape of the tears and the shrilling pitch of mourns people had let out when they had realized they would never see their loved ones again.  He had seen mothers losing their sanity and children becoming devils in the name of retribution.

Adam despised the man to the core of his heart and had often wondered what had fuelled such brutality, such ruthlessness. There was no mercy and love in that heart.  He was certain that the man didn’t have a heart itself. All Blake had was an insatiable need for battle and glory. Adam would never understand that thirst. He hated murderers and Blake was the most brutish and tyrannical one he had ever seen, more of a bastard than his own father.

Adam was left utterly surprised when Carson had announced his engagement to Blake. He had decided at that very moment that he would never let something like that happen to anybody, let alone his brother.

He knew why Blake wanted to marry Carson. Money was the only reason why a traditionalist alpha like Blake would marry somebody outside his own pack. He had done enough research to know that his suspicion was correct. He understood the consequence of such a marriage, especially in a pack as customary and dogmatic as Blake’s. Carson would never earn a place there; all he would ever become was a slave who was beaten and broken.

Carson was a poor soul who was burdened and chained by fate. Adam had been praying for his brother’s salvation since he was a child, even long before he realized about the horrible things he had been through. In his early years he had often considered Carson spineless and scared even if his absolute love for his brother had stopped him from calling him out on that aspect. He had always urged him to break free of all their chains that time had tied him with but Carson had never done so. He would give him a small smile in answer and Adam didn’t understand the reason behind that smile for a long time.

But when he had learned the burning truths about his brother he was beyond devastated. Adam never knew living would have been such a difficult task. Each day sun rose soaking the earth in radiance but darkness lurched in his life. Carson still didn’t know that Adam knew everything. May be Adam would never tell him. Guilt still weighed heavily on his shoulders and it bowed him. This was the only aspect of his life Adam regretted and wished he could have known a bit earlier..then maybe he could have done something…he wished he could tell somebody about this but he couldn’t because it was Carson’s story to tell, not his.

When Adam had seen Carson yesterday, he was taken aback by the bandages wrapped around Carson’s head and his thoughts had taken a spiral and came up with the worst case scenario. He was certain that Blake had been the one who had hurt Carson and his mind couldn’t even begin to digest the fact. His anger had taken over him and next thing he knew he was writhing on the floor with Blake. Even though he had never met Blake in person he knew his power was not something to be underestimated. But he was pleasantly surprised when he couldn’t find much resistance in Blake. He knew there was a reason behind that ‘submission’ and his brain wanted to find out that reason but his heart kept telling him not to do so. And he had always followed his heart.

He wasn’t a least bit astonished when his father had meddled in and blamed him for the entire brawl without considering his reasons. His father had always been this way and always would be. The man was more demon and less man. He had seen grieving human beings and weres alike because his father had simply wiped away their existence. He had seen curses being bestowed upon their entire family just because of his father’s deeds. And he believed that they deserved each and every one of those revilements and he knew they all would pay for it one way or other.

But he also knew that he would never be there to see that fate play out. He would leave soon before that.  His mother had always told him that he was like an angel who could never find a place on earth. He was sure those words were getting an existence of their own. Because he knew his days were counted here and he wished that when he leaves he could find a place in heaven..and may be hug his mother once again and sleep resting his head on her lap once more…

Adam walked along the driveway of Carly Mansion. There were so many thoughts clogging his mind that he found it difficult to breath and even the gentle breeze couldn’t comfort him. He was dazed at that fact since breathing was the only thing that he had found easier to do and he had learned to enjoy each breath he took because he knew each breath he took counted; because he knew there was only a few more left for him.

One day his ailing heart would stop beating, taking the liberty of breathing with its departure.

He never told anybody about this and maybe never would. All he wanted was to die in autumn, in a valley where morning flowers would bloom to just watch him laze, wearth would bleed with him and sky would cry for him.

He could hear faint murmuring in the wind..he strained his ears as he felt his mothers presence..a small smile played at his lips when he thought about what she might have said,

‘never think about death..live..as long as you want..as long as you wish..even god would bow down to your will..you are as mighty, as bright as him, or may be more’

No, he was not going to leave..not so soon..After all, he had a destiny to fulfill before he left and a thousand promises to keep…

He mind wandered back to the lines that had been lingering in his mind for a while and his lips moved on its own accord filling the brimming autumn silence with voice of death, love and hope:

                                                     _Do not stand at my grave and weep,_

_I am not there; I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the diamond glints on snow,_

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain,_

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you awaken in the morning’s hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circled flight._

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there; I did not die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not going to ask how it was!!!! but still if u wanna help the poor soul aka me, pls let me knw...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you feel this is stupid feel free to make your opinions known.  
> if you would like to know what happens next, please comment. if not, thanks for reading


End file.
